Let's be Friends
by PolarFuse
Summary: The stranger would always come and listen to him play the piano. They knew nothing of each other besides their the love for the piano. But what happens when they are assigned homework partners? Will their relationship change and blossom greater? Midorima x Takao; Takao x Midorima
1. Just how Warm?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket.**

* * *

The sound of the Piano rang throughout the music room, tapped up fingers glided across the keyboard gracefully yet sharp and hard. Sweat dripped from his chin and onto the keyboard, he felt like nothing could stop him in this zone, the piano was the only thing that understood his feelings. It didn't tell him what was right from wrong, it just listened and admired. That sky window above the piano made it's black polish glimmer and shine reflecting his emotions that played throughout the piano into the empty room.

A smile ebbed on his pale lips, he quickly adjusted his glasses and bangs before continuing the tender melody onto the black polished piano. The music would get soft like a lullaby, but would quickly turn harsh and fast, slowly but surely it would turn back into a soft lullaby. This was his emotions, these emotions would build up in his mind and go thru his hands and onto the keyboard. This was his-

"You love the piano a lot, don't you?"

His eyes flickered over to a raven haired who leaned against the piano, his eyes were closed as he listened; his lips in a small barely visible smile. He swayed his head to the melody. His melody turned soft and quick. Nodding he closed his own eyes letting his fingers glide back and forth down the keys. He didn't mind the raven listening, sometimes random people would just sit in the music room while he played. The arrival of the mysterious raven made his melody sweet and cheerful; it made him disgusted to listen to such a sweet tune.

Where's the harshness? what happened to the fast and sharp keys? He asked the piano many and many times but the only response he got was the sweet tune that continued to play out. cringing his nose he finally lifted his hands off the keyboard, the melody coming to a sudden halt. The raven looked disappointed, "Why did you stop? It was good!"

He adjusted his glass back onto his nose, "I'm tired of playing" standing up he gathered his music sheets making his way around the piano seat.

"Oh!" the raven pointed to the music sheet, "No wonder it sounded so familiar! You were playing Lover's Sorrow, but...why Lover's sorrow? Why not Lover's Joy?" The raven rubbed his chin confused, "You should play Lover's Joy if you are going to play with a soft loving melody"

He hesitated before opening the door that lead to the courtyard. The raven seemed to know some things about piano music. Was it possible that the guy knew how to play piano? but that would be impossible since he looked more like an athlete instead of a musician.

"Don't get me wrong _stranger_ , just because I decided to play with a soft tone doesn't mean I can't play with a harsh tempo" with that he left the room.

The raven smirked, "I'm sure you can"

~oOo~

The next week the raven stuck around every time he played the piano during his lunch break, barely any words were spoken, just the sound of the piano's melodies. He didn't mind the raven since his company was actually comforting, but the only thing that changed was his playing. He could play as harsh and rough as he wanted- only when the raven guy wasn't around- other than that he didn't think anything of it.

His taped fingers slid down the key board with effort and swiftness, his eyes watched the key board at 100% concentration. Tomorrow was the day of his performance, he had to preform 'Chopin's Winter Wind' for the beginning of the school's festival. He had to concentrate, one wrong note or missed accent and he would be the laughing stalk of the school.

"There Beethoven goes"

"Beethoven's always so intense when a performance is coming up"

"It sounds so scary!"

"Well it is Beethoven playing after all!"

The school girls continued their way past the music room's door only for a certain raven to peek in. His eyes widened hearing such intense piano music coming from the greenette. He stood frozen as he quickly ended the song with a 'GAAARRRR' sound.

"Damn it, I messed up on the second note key!" Giving a huff he reached out to start again but a lunchbox fell on his lap.

"You should really eat, I heard it helps pianists get better before a performance!"

He looked down at the lunchbox that had a nicely made sandwich. Pushing his glasses back on his nose he handed the lunch box back "I can't take this"

"Don't worry" The raven smiled handing the food back, "I already ate so it's all yours!"

"Ah...Thanks" Taking a bite of the perfect looking sandwich he felt blush develop on his cheeks. The sandwich tasted delicious, maybe the best sandwich he ever had, "It's really good"

"Is it?" The raven let a goofy grin on his face, he leaned against the piano, "I made it myself"

That almost made him choke, "I thought you already ate!?"

"I did, I ate one of the lunches a girl offered me"

He frowned taking another bite of the sandwich, a girl offered him lunch? he could already tell that maybe this 'raven' was one of those popular guys like that one blonde model named 'Kise' that comes by once in a while to hear his music, but gapes about his 'fan girls' the whole time; talk about self centered. Handing the empty container back to the raven he signed lifting his fingers above the keyboard.

The raven hoisted himself on top of the piano's hood, laying down. His fingers started at the piano again, the sound of the familiar song 'Winter Wind' filled the room, it was sharp and quickly- like it was suppose to be. His eyes adverted over to the raven who was watching the giant white clouds scroll by thru the sky window above the piano.

The raven sprung something in his heart, what was it...curiosity? confusion? Why does the raven even both to waist his time listening to him play? What was so interesting about watching him play? if he doesn't know why the raven even bothers to listen to him, he still feels curious about the raven. Maybe he wants to know more about him.

Yes...he wanted to know more about this mysterious raven that keeps showing up to listen to his music. It just came to him that maybe the raven...liked his playing? he quickly shook his head, of course he does! that's why he even shows up! What are you an idiot!? The song ended with one last gentle touch on the key board.

"Sorry...I need more practice"

"I liked it" The raven opened one eye looking at him, a smirk on his lips, "I bet you can't play Beethoven No.5 Op.67"

He raised on eye brow, "Oh? You take me for an amateur?"

"That's insulting Beethoven you know!"

He smiled, his hands slamming down on the keyboard causing the raven jump and hold onto the sides on the piano. DaaDaaDaaDaaaauunnnn! his fingers slid thru the keys, the familiar sound of Beethoven No.5 Op. 67 that everyone should know rang thru the dull music room. His fingers pounded on the keys with force over and over again. Sweat dripped from his chin onto his hands. The soft and sweet notes played. Then repeat. the notes would turn sharp and rough but soon soft. Repeat again. He found this very easy to do.

When the song ended he wiped the sweat that had built up on his brow. He didn't have time to catch what the raven said but by the way the raven quickly jumped off the piano's hood he probably said something he shouldn't of had.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! I have to go! Bye!"

~oOo~

It was the sound that had drawn him in, the sound of a piano, his feet came to a halt, "Come on Takao! Your going to be late!"

Takao slowly inched over to the guy his attention was still on that beautiful melody signing out from the courtyard, filling the hallways. He could hear the notes playing a sorrowful tone- but also happiness?.

"Takao? What's wrong?"

"That piano..."

"Oh! you mean Beethoven?"

"Beethoven?"

"Yea, he's the guy that plays the piano non-stop all day. We call him Beethoven because no one knows his name but he plays the piano like he's part of it"

He looked over to the small music room in the middle of the courtyard, the door was slightly gaped letting out a white light from inside, "Hey...I think I will go have a look"

"It's no use! He doesn't talk unless you insult his music!"

Takao ignored his friends voice and ran down the hall, his pace was quickly with excitement almost. Dashing down the stairs and down a few more hallways he finally reached the white light. The music was louder now, it felt like he could actually feel the pianists emotions run thru the song. Excitement and fear crawled thru his spine as he leaned forward to peek in. Their sat the mysterious pianists, his fingers running down the keys gracefully and swift.

His fingers were tapped up, black glasses sat on his nose while his green hair moved softly with his movements. He wore the same uniform as everyone else so he had to be a student. He had a tall thin build- he was taller than him- with hands that moved swiftly along the white key board. In that instant he felt a sudden urge to want to know this mysterious pianist. But this feeling was deeper...what was it called? oh yea...love at first sight.

He didn't just like the man's playing he liked _him_ to. Taking a leap of fate he opened the door and made his way into the dull music room. leaning against the piano he let a small smile form on his face, "You love the piano a lot, don't you?"

~oOo~

It was the day of the Winter festival- and his performance. Taking a deep breath he let the large empty auditorium stage's light shine on the piano. He could hear muffled voices in the distance of the festival's host.

"Now let me introduce the festival's opening act!"

He could feel his hands start to shake, no...now's not the time to get nervous! making a fist he let his hands relax making his way onto the stage. Whispered voices soon hushed seeing him approach the piano. Concentrate... Concentrate... Concentrate . Raising the seat a bit he sat down. Lifting his hands above the keyboard he heard a familiar annoying voice.

"You can do it Beethoven!"

Kise. Great. now's the time he decides to bother me!? and what's with Beethoven? He clicked his tongue annoyed. Clearing all thoughts in his head he let his fingers do the first gentle notes to the opening. The notes were sweet and kind in the beginning but...here it comes. his fingers slide down the keyboard causing the raising and lowering effect- with perfection.

He let the notes take over the room, everything turned into a large ocean of darkness. Waves crashed against each other, wind made the piano shake adding effect to his playing. A large wave washed over the piano and sinking in between the keys, he had to slam down to make his notes sound correct. Everything was going to way it was suppose to, glancing up from off the keys he eyed the surprised and joyful audience, they looked full of joy and happiness- so why wasn't he feeling joy or happiness?

He was feeling...empty. Why? his eyes looked over to the hood of the piano, a phantom of the raven laying on the hood appeared. Was he feeling empty because the raven wasn't here? But that's outrageous! He felt sweat drip off his chin, the phantom raven glanced over to him a large goofy grin on his face. His eyes widened when he saw the phantom mouth something to him,

 _"You're truly amazing"_

His eyes flashed over to the audience their he spotted a certain raven out in the large crowd. Both of their eyes meant, the raven grinned giving a small wave. He felt a slight smile appear on his face, something in his chest cringed. He felt the emptiness in his chest start to fade, his fingers played the ending notes. The audience cheered with joy,

"That was amazing Beethoven!" Kise shouted whistling.

"Beethoven gives another amazing performance!"

He didn't hear anything, the audiences cheering didn't reach his ears, the only thing he was focused on was that one raven out in the crowd. That one mysterious raven that always shows up just to hear him play, that one raven that always looks so happy with him. Standing up he made his way out of the auditorium.

"Let the winter festival begin!"

~oOo~

Placing the Winter Wind's music sheets on the piano he let out a sign pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could play so fast!"

Looking over the raven that made his way into the dull music room, he stopped a few feet away from him. He could feel questions build up in his mind, he just wanted to know why the raven is doing this! Is someone telling him to on a dare!? Stop thinking rash! of course not...

"Hey, lets go and get some popsicles together. I can't remember the last time I had one! Maybe... the autumn festival?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? Doing what?" The raven scratched his head confused, "Getting a popsicle?"

"No, idiot! why do you keep coming back!? everyday for the past week you've been watching me play!"

"Haah!? Now I can't watch you play?"

"N-No! It's just..."

"I get it...I'm an eye sore; a burden; I'm sorry...I'll just leave you alone"

"W-What!? I didn't say that!"

The raven turned around and left the dull music room. No...he's leaving! I-I can't let him leave me all alone! Like instinct his feet started to move on his own. He went to grab the raven but he ended up pushing to hard, quickly scooping the raven up in a tight hug they went tumbling down the sidewalk's stair's and onto the ground. He could feel his back collide against the sidewalks concrete causing him to gasp for breath. Slowly opening his green eyes the Raven was hugging tightly to his uniform, his eyes were still closed with fear.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." The raven pulled himself off of his chest, "What about you!?"

"Listen...You're not an eye sore! I like it when you watch me play and I would never want you to stop coming! I-I don't want you to leave because I'll be lonely...without you"

The raven's grey eyes widened, an astonished look on his face. His sharp hawk-like eyes, his silky ebony hair, those pale soft lips...how could he not notice this raven's beauty? Was he glasses fogged up? Or is he just an idiot?

"Takao Kazunari"

"Huh?"

"My name is Takao Kazunari, just call me Takao"

That just proved even more of what an idiot he was, how could he not ask someone for their name after a week of being in the same room for more than 2 hours!? Takao smiled but was soon replaced with blush, "I-I'm sorry!" What was the idiot apologizing for telling him his name? Wait...His eyes widened seeing how close their faces actual were- mere inches from each other's lips. He shoved Takao off of him sitting up, "Don't apologize for nothing"

"But I shouldn't of had said that then you wouldn't of have been all cut up like this and your glasses wouldn't be broken!"

Cut up? What the hell is he- pain sheered thru his elbows and arms. Glancing at himself their was multiple large scrapes that where bleeding thru his uniform, his arms were covered in bruises while his finger's were cut up. Their goes his piano playing, he looked over to the shattered glass of his glasses, and their goes his glasses.

"I guess I am hurt"

"Guess!? Your bleeding all over the place! You should really go see the nurse to get that all patched up" Takao studied his injury with concern in his eyes, "Will you be able to play the piano with those cuts on your fingers?"

He stared at Takao, the raven's silver eyes looked to his before looking back down to the ground. Why is he looking at me with such concerned eyes? Why is my heart aching with sadness for him? He wanted to say that he couldn't play the piano now...but he didn't want to see the raven's hurt expression so he kept his mouth shut before changing the subject- A subject he never told _anyone_.

"Midorima Shintarou"

It was silent, he felt a cold breeze rush past them making the raven brush his hair back, "Eh?" Takao tilted his head in confusion.

"That's my name"

"Oh!" The raven slowly reached his hand out revealing his pale porcelain hand. Midorima looked at the out stretched hand before his eyes trailed up to the Raven, a large bright smile was on Takao's face, "Let's be friends, Shin-chan"

His eyes widened at Takao's actions, never has he had a friend before but...What is this feeling he is having? His heart...it's pounding really fast.

"Are you alright Shin-chan? Your cheeks are turning red"

"I'm fine and it's not Shin-chan" He grabbed Takao's hand on his own, the feeling of his warm skin on his hand didn't help his blush much at all but... it was really warm, too warm, it made him think about how warm Takao's innocent heart maybe compared to his stone-cold emotionless heart.

"Hey Shin-chan, look...it's snowing!"

He brought his gaze up to the sky full of endless bright stars above them, little white diamonds fell slowly to the cold earth before landing on the ground- never melting. He heard Takao give a small laugh as a white flake fell on his nose and quickly dissolved by his warmth. Reaching his other hand out he let a few flakes fall on his hand and the flakes never melted, he looked back up to Takao who had his hand outstretched just like him, but the flakes melted one by one.

 _Just how warm are you...Takao?_

He gave a sign looking back up to the star filled sky, never noticing there still connected hands.

* * *

 _Author's note- There still is more to come! Reviews anyone?_


	2. What are Friends?

_( **PLEASE READ** **!-** For my old readers and followers I changed the ending of chapter 1 since I noticed I rushed so much so PLEASE go back and read it because the ending of chapter 1 is IMPORTANT!)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket.**

* * *

Playing the piano was out of the question, his finger's still stung every time he moved them to much so writing was a big concern. He always takes lots of notes for each class. Quickly scribbling down some notes the teacher was blabbing about he tried to focus on his writing and not the pain coming from his finger but of course it failed. Setting down his pencil he let his aching fingers get a break from all of his writing, he couldn't help but blame that damn raven for being so clumsy all the time. The image of Takao came back to him from the events of last night...

 _"Let's be friends, Shin-chan"_

Friends. That words was very unfamiliar to him, what does this word 'Friend' mean? Taking advantage of his short break he looked around the room. A brunette girl had just woken up from missing half of the classes assignments, she looked very confused on what the teacher was talking about- His eyes widened. Another brunette girl that sat in front of her turned around and gave her some of her own notes to copy, is this what 'friends' are? For some reason he didn't seem convinced that's what friends really are.

The bell rang.

"Alright class, come and get your partner sheets"

Damn. He had been to busy analyzing the girls to hear what the teacher was talking about, but what is this 'partner' thing? Gathering his stuff he looked over to the box the teacher held in his hands, the students were pulling a piece of paper out of it. A few gave a sign in distress other cheered while most of them just walked out of the classroom unfazed, he didn't want to ask what was happening since it would be embarrassing for him since he never misses anything the teacher says. Picking up his stuff he slowly made his way over staring at the box un-eased, reaching his hand in he shuffled for a bit then grabbed at a piece that was at the very bottom.

Pulling it out he decided to look at it later seeing a familiar face at the doorway waiting for him. It was Akashi. Akashi was the only other person he talks to beside Takao, and he's sure that is the reason Akashi is here. Tucking the slip into his pocket he made his way over to Akashi.

"Why are you here, Akashi"

Akashi's emotionless eyes flashed up to him before he turned around and made his way down the busy hallways, he followed behind. The familiar game room appeared, the game Shoji was already set up and ready to play like Akashi had prepared for this meeting. Taking their usual places in front of each other- he took his first move. Another 5 minutes had passed and him nor Akashi had said a single word to each other, feeling irritated he slammed his piece down glaring at Akashi.

"Why am I here? I have things I need to do than sit and play Shoji all day"

Akashi finally set down his piece looking up to him, "and this 'thing' you need to do is see your newly found 'friend'?"

He signed because he knew this was coming from a mile away yet he hadn't gotten a response ready, Akashi continued before he could speak.

"It was really a surprise to see that you had actually found a 'friend' since I thought your monotone behaviors would scary away anyone who got in your path. I'm guessing this new 'friend' of yours must be a...fool to not notice those obvious signals telling him to stay far away from you-"

"Takao is not an idiot; if you excuse me I have my 'things' to attend to" He stood up briskly making the board jump a bit scattering the pieces onto the floor. He didn't know why Akashi calling Takao an idiot would make him so irritated inside, maybe it's just him over reacting to such a ignorant comment. Walking out of the room he heard Akashi say something with the word 'find' in it but he didn't seem to care since he continued to stroll down the hall- annoyed.

~oOo~

He guessed the raven had left the school already considering that it was past closing hours on school grounds and it was practically snowing a blizzard. Grabbing his school bag and jacket from his locker he left the school entrance, making his way down the snow covered sidewalk. A few minutes later he turn down the first corner and walked past a figure in the snow, wait...why was there a figure in the snow anyways? Turning around his eyes widened. Takao sat on the sidewalk, his arms folded trying to keep warm, his pants and shoes where soaked from the snow and worse of all the he had a t-shirt on.

"Takao? What are you doing out here?"

He saw the raven's eyes widened, he shot his gaze up to him, his cheeks were red from the cold, "S-Shin-chan!" Takao quickly stood up jogging up to him, a smile on his lips, "I t-thought you were n-never going to c-come!"

He waited out in this blizzard _just_ to see him? He's half-frozen with snow...just to see him!? Okay, never mind, maybe Takao was a complete idiot like Akashi said. Taking his jacket he threw it at the raven who caught it and put it on with a sigh of relief like he had just saved his life, "Why did you wait for me? I thought you had basketball practice"

"They canceled because of bad weather"

"So you deicide to stand in this 'bad weather' just to see me? are you an idiot?"

He watched Takao pull his jacket close to him, that smug look still on his face, "heh, I guess so"

The rest of the walk had been silent, only the sound of there feet crunching under the now half-a-foot snow. By the way things were going his senses told him this was going to be a bad winter for Japan- maybe one of the worse. After a few more blocks of walking he stopped by the walkway waiting for the light to turn green signaling them that it was time to move. He heard the raven that was starting to trail behind him give a small sneeze that he quickly covered with _his_ jacket- he's going to have to wash that when he gets home. Wait...now that he thinks about it, he looked over to the raven, who rubbed his nose and looked up at him- he quickly looked back in front of him- Isn't Takao suppose to be heading home as well?

"Takao, you should start heading home now, it's getting late"

"huh?" Takao quickly jogged back up beside him, "But I am heading home"

He froze, don't tell me he lives on the same street as him! But that's impossible, it's only a 4 out of 100 chance since only four houses live on his street. An old lady lives in a old brown trailer on the right of his house, a young women with 3 kids lives in the blue house across from him, a girl from his school lives beside the young women with 3 kids in her white house with her father and mother, and the orange house on the left of his green house was currently for sale.

It was quiet once again, one more block until he reached his street and with fingers crossed he hoped that Takao happened to live on the street beside his. He didn't notice that Takao was trailing far behind him until he finally spoke, "Uhmm, Shin-chan?"

He stopped and turned around seeing the raven point his finger to the street opposite of his, "I live this way so, I guess I will see you tomorrow!" Takao jogged away quickly, he watched as Takao turned down the street corner disappearing but...something seemed fishy by the way he said bye so quickly... usually it takes him to pry the boy off of him just to eat lunch alone after playing the piano. Shaking his head he continued down the street.

~oOo~

Reaching his green house he unlocked the door and made his way inside shutting it. It was dark inside, only the light from the few windows in the house lit it up inside. Placing his bag on the rack he -out of instinct- went to place his jacket on the rack only to find it missing. Damn, he left it with Takao- lets just hope he doesn't do anything weird to it. Signing he made his way down the hall and passed the kitchen area, into the next room opening it, the room had one single window in it that was slid open. Music sheets and books were scattered around the room, a large black piano sat in the middle of the room, it's black polish shimmered from the sun's light.

To bad he couldn't play the piano because of a certain 'someone' who scratched up his fingers, so instead of playing the piano he decided to read instead. Making his way over to the bookshelf packed full of music sheets and books he skimmed thru and randomly picked out a book, it was _'The Secret Garden',_ even though he had read this book over hundreds of times he still made his way over to the piano seat and sat down flipping open to the first page.

Pg. 20; Pg. 45; Pg. 76; Pg. 99; Pg. 120, As time slowly clicked by he finally decided to take a short break by cooking up some curry for dinner. Opening the fridge he pulled out some left over ingredients and put them in the microwave for 7 minutes to completely warm up his next old meal. He didn't mind having curry again but he would really like to get some fresh food ingredients from the convenience store, maybe some ramen next? or maybe he could ask Takao to make another one of his delicious sandwiches...No! what is he thinking? Of course not!. A sudden loud yelp split the air.

His body jolted at the sudden shriek, it sounded oddly close to his house, getting up from the table's chair He opened his window and leaned out to see the source of the mysterious shriek. To his surprise there laid the one and only famous Takao Kazunari on the ground just outside his window, he noticed that the orange house's window was halfway open. Did Takao just try to break into that house!?

"Takao!" He growled. Turning around, he dashed out the room and out the front door. He saw that Takao had just started to gang consciousness when he literally jumped on top of the raven pinning him to the ground, "What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Takao's eyes widened, he started squirming under his hold, "It's not what it looks like! I wasn't spying on you or anything!"

"You're spying on me!?" He said astonished.

"No! I wasn't I was just trying to get inside without you seeing me!"

"So you _were_ trying to steal!" He saw the raven look at him confused.

"What? Why would I steal from _my_ own house?"

His eyes widened, did he just say 'his house?' but that's impossible no, it's not impossible, so that means...He shook his head, "You live in this house? But I thought it was still for sale?" He watched Takao think about what to say since a whole 15 seconds past without a word said.

"My father bought this house a few months back and we just moved in this week, I-I didn't want you to think I was some kind of stalker...so I would take a different path home and get up at a later hour to go to school so that you wouldn't see me"

He started intensely at the blushing Takao underneath him, he noticed that he had stopped squirming and was now trying _not_ to look him in the eye. So Takao would get up later and take a different path home...so that he wouldn't see him and think of him as a stalker? and Takao was absolutely correct. If he had seen him going in the same direction to go and leave school he would of definitely gave him the title of his 'stalker', and for once he actually felt bad for the raven.

Was their relationship so important to Takao... that he would get up a hour later and leave a few minutes later from school just so that he wouldn't think of him as a creepy stalker? Standing up he wiped off his pants, Takao slowly sat up- the blush still on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry"

"W-What?" Takao looked at him surprised.

"I said I'm sorry...for tackling you like that" He looked away from Takao not wanting his gaze on him.

"Oh...It's fine-"

A beeping sound came from his green house, his curry must be done heating up but...what is he suppose to do? just walk away and eat his food knowing that Takao is right next to him? A wave of awkward came over him. He looked over and saw that Takao was probably feeling the same way as him since he saw the raven fidgeting a little. What should he do?

 _"Let's be friends, Shin-chan"_

Takao started to turn around, "I guess I will-"

"I'm going to have some left over curry, since I can't finish it all myself so..." He pushed up his glasses trying to cover the forming blush on his cheeks, "Would you like some?"

* * *

 _Author's note- Reviews? I want to know how the story is going :)_


End file.
